


In another life

by Mikamod



Series: Canis: The Speaker AU drabbles [3]
Category: Canis: The Speaker (Manga)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, the everythings okay au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: In the end, there was no mystery, no grand conspiracy.





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> The nothing hurts as much au that no one really asked for.

In the end, there was no mystery, no grand conspiracy. Colin's adoptive parents were simply from the type to move around a lot, Sam pointed out that he was a rather well-known ambassador. 

It didn’t mean they didn’t still get torn away from each other. Nobu went to an older couple, who couldn’t have children, Hal, and Sam to the schools Sister Mary had talked about. They grew up, pinning for each other. 

A ringing phone disrupted Sam from his thoughts, he looked at the campaign office phone but found it was his personal one rining instead, Hal’s caller ID lighting up the screen. “Yes?”

His lover sounded stressed, just by the sigh through his nose. “Archer tried to climb up on your bookshelf, she tripped and I think she hurt her leg. The little kitten with sleek black hair and big brown eyes stole both their hearts. 

And managed to be the most mischevious cat Sam had ever known.

“Is Dr. Cassy not available?” The vet that normally treated Archer.

“Nope, she’s out on holiday. But when I called they said the vet shadowing her is available apparently he moved to New York from Alaska.”

“I’ll meet you there, I don’t have anything going on here.”

“See in soon, love you.”

“Love you too.”

-line-

Nobu looked through the list of patients for the rest of the day, when he spotted a familiar name, Harold. Probably not his Hal, wouldn’t that be a trip. 

“Mr. Aldo? With Archer?”

He looked up and was thrown back ten years. Hal and Sam right in front of him, Hal with a cat carrier in his hands.

“Nobu?!”

“Um, come back with me.” He still had a job to do, after all, he gestured to the carrier and took the cat out, examining it while trying not to think of the two men beside him, who brought in the cat together. He did notice a lack of wedding rings, but that didn’t mean. 

They were probably together. 

He couldn’t be mad at them. He was glad they were happy.

“Okay miss Archer here is going to be okay. It's a minor sprain, I can prescribe some pain medication till she starts feeling better. She’ll naturally keep her paw up like she’s doing now so there’s no need for a splint.”

Nobu wrote down the information, “Your gonna take this to the counter.”

“Nobu-”

“I’m at work, I - can give you my number and you can call me tomorrow when I’m off.” Nobu was a little flustered, fidgeting with the pen in his hand, the other hand petting the cat on the exam table. 

He handed over the paper to Hal who was closer to him while Sam grabbed Archer. He took Hal’s hand, writing down his cell-phone number on the front of his forearm, not looking at the two men, still feeling shy about the two men who were his first loves.

-line-

Archer was in her little bed while Hal cooked dinner not letting Sam near the kitchen, making just something simple. More caught up in his thoughts, Nobu, there in the person back in New York.

Their missing piece. 

As if reading his mind “We don’t know anything Hal, he could be married or seeing someone. Even if he isn’t he might not even be interested. It was a long time ago.” Sam reminded him from the couch, hunched over his laptop.

He had a point, but Hal didn’t see a ring on Nobu’s finger. 

“We’ll be sure to call him tomorrow to catch up.”

-line-

“Naho, I don’t know what I’m going to do. What are they gonna think?”

Nobu was settled on his couch on the phone with his closest friend in Alaska, who was also his vet tech instructor.

“What you mean that you’ve remet the men you’ve been carrying a serious torch for since you were, what twelve?”

Nobu grumbled and sunk further down into the couch. Because that was the exact situation he had found himself in. Sure he had dated, Naho being one of the few people he had dated. 

“You could just tell them.”

“I think they are dating each other.”

Nobu once again found himself sighing. 

“Just talk to them, you might be surprised.”

-line-

The meeting went actually really well. As did the next few meetings, so much so that a month passes without Sam really realizing that it had. 

They had even invited Nobu over to dinner at their apartment.

Which was why he was pacing the floor. 

“Sam stop.” Hal pulled him into his arms. 

They stayed like that until a knock sounded.

Dinner was an unexpectedly awkward affair like there was something else, something that they were all holding back.

“Nobu-”

“Hal, Sam-”

They all started at the same time before laughter broke the awkward energy that had settled in the apartment.

“I’m glad that you two are together, it seems you’re really happy.”

Sam took one of Nobu’s hands, Hal the other. 

“We are but there's still something missing.”

Nobu didn’t speak, didn’t hope just sat waiting.

“If you are open, maybe.”

“The three of us, like we always promised.”

“What else would I chose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated. The discord server is always available and I'm at ideasandrps on tumblr


End file.
